Spicy Marmalade
by Akaiblush
Summary: When you can't have the one you love, who do you choose? Yaoi. Twisted Kaiba/Jouno.
1. Prologue

**Spicy Marmalade**

  
  
  
  


His bed was too large. 

Strange how that was the first thing that came to mind as their sweaty, tense bodies relaxed from their previous frantic exertion. Faint pants mirrored his across an ocean of perspiration laden sheets, more than fabric causing the distance between the two bodies. There was no hugging, no loving caresses. It was a point tacitly understood between the both of them. Like the tightly shut eyes, half pants and mumbles that he knew weren't his name--an image engraved over the other's eyelids. 

The user had become the used. 

And it hurt...god, it hurt... 

Like curling your hand around the sharpness of a diamond, and finding you couldn't let go. 

At first it had been yet another way to get to him--there had been no other thought in his mind for so long that it had seemed natural. After all, Kaiba had two eyes, and wasn't above taking advantage of another's blindness for his own gain. He had seen the way the _make inu_ had looked at the other boy, noted the protectiveness evident in his gaze. Yuugi had never known, never guessed, causing that tiny break in his friend's heart to grow larger with every mention of _friendship...it_ was a puppet show none of them could ever break free from. 

Kaiba turned over, feeling suddenly naked as he drew the pristine white sheet up to give him a semblance of dignity. 

"Maybe we should stop..." The words were hoarse. Kaiba had heard them before, a rout ritual that had no real meaning as far as the two of them were concerned. 

The lies came tripping past his lips as easily as insults. In a way, they were insults. 

"You know he doesn't care about you...that way." Words were a dagger, and he wielded it like a master. He could actually feel the other boy's hurt from what he had memorized as truth, and he bathed in it, torturing himself with the shared pain. 

Kaiba didn't give a damn what Yuugi thought either way. He knew the truth. The pathetic dog was scared, and was throwing away something that was nearly in his grasp...all he had to do was reach for it. 

Did it really matter? 

Kaiba had what he wanted, and if Yuugi was too afraid to make a move in the same direction, so much the better. He could hold tight to his diamond and ignore the bleeding of his lacerated palms until it shattered like the glass it was... 

Like the slithering of a snake, that hateful sound of clothes being put on from where they had been left on the floor, a sort of rustling noise that shuffled through the air almost painfully. 

"I'll let myself out." 

_Stay..._

He suffocated the thought with his pillow before it could become words, the only good-bye he gave was the curve of his back as the honey haired boy left the room, shutting the door with the faintest of clicks. 

In the dark, only one thought came to the youthful president of the Kaiba Corporation.   


His bed was too large...   
  
  
  


_owari_


	2. Part One

**Spicy Marmalade**   
_Part One_

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jounouchi stared out at the city, the midday sun reflecting off the buildings below to create white gleaming daggers against the metallic structures. He sighed, dispelling the cigarette smoke along with his pent up breath. Slowly he took another drag, savoring the nicotine rush. Sure, he knew that it was a dirty habit--a carryover from his days in the gang--but knowing something was bad for you and quitting it were two different things. The tall blonde's eyes were dulled with thought, musings flickering across the surface like bubbles in a glass of champagne. 

His train of thought was derailed by a sudden obstacle. 

"You know smoking isn't allowed on campus." The voice always carried the faintest traces of smug amusement, as though the other boy was a critic merely watching a sub par show from the audience. 

"So report me." It was a growl. Jounouchi did not appreciate the interruption of his meditation. Least of all by Kaiba. 

Everything about Kaiba seemed tailor made to get under his skin and burrow there like some sort of bloodsucking parasite. From his half lidded gaze and sanctimonious smirk to his slight height advantage, everything rubbed Jounouchi the wrong way. 

Still, he couldn't help asking, "What are you doing here?" 

"I'm sorry," Even his words were smirking. "I wasn't aware you had marked the top of this building as your territory." 

_Like a dog._

The subtext stood out like a neon sign in a dark alleyway. It took all of Jounouchi's restraint not to retaliate with something a bit more substantial than words--such as a punch to the face. Instead he concentrated on ignoring the other boy, in hopes that Kaiba would get bored and exit the same way he came. 

No such luck. 

"What's wrong, get sick of losing at Magic & Wizards?" 

Jounouchi's hands tightened into a painful grip on the chain link fence surrounding the edge of the roof. Great, just his luck that Kaiba was in a conversational mood. Kaiba noted the movement and replied with a slight laugh that let Jounouchi know that he was having fun baiting the blonde. Jounouchi bit his lip harshly in an attempt to stop himself from replying. This was just one out of many games that he couldn't beat Kaiba at, and probably shouldn't try. 

Jounouchi blinked. When had Kaiba managed to get so close? Furthermore, _why_ was Kaiba so close? It made no sense, usually the other boy kept his distance from people, choosing to stay away from everyone that wasn't his little brother. Jounouchi moved away purposefully. Just because Kaiba felt like getting all buddy- buddy all of a sudden didn't mean he was in the mood to oblige the often snarky young millionaire. Hell, he should go find someone more willing to talk--like Yuugi or... 

Abruptly, his thoughts went trailing back to the real reason he was up on the roof all by his lonesome. 

*** 

Kaiba smirked once again, the expression fitting his dark features like it had been molded expressly for his face. The _make inu_ really had no idea, did he? This was going perfectly, filling him with that same quiet elation he felt when he had a good hand of cards. If everything went according to plan he could show this pathetic excuse for a duelist _and_ Yuugi their proper place. After all, one had to take whatever advantages they could in these sorts of games. 

And Kaiba could think of nothing more surprising to the younger master duelist than to end up seducing his best friend. He had noted time and time again the firm base that Jououchi had provided for his more diminutive friend. When everything in the world was slipping through the cracks, Jounouchi was always there to pull him to safety. Shake Jounouchi, and Kaiba had a feeling Yuugi's foundation would come tumbling down as well. 

The taller boy bit back a laugh as he noticed Jounouchi's obvious movements. 

It was probably best to get this over with as soon as possible, seeing as how his current companion was unlikely to start the game of his own volition. Kaiba moved quickly, not even giving the other boy the chance to blink. He reached around to Jounouchi's shoulders and drew him close, right before covering the stunned boy's lips with his own. 

There was no particular taste to the other boy, though there was a slight sense of tobacco smoke and the barest traces of salt that had collected in the crannies of his lips. Certainly not like the romance novels would claim, where kisses always seemed to taste of strawberries and cream, or any one of a thousand equally unlikely foods. 

Nor was it a kiss to make someone swoon and melt like butter on a stovetop into the other's embrace. It was the echo of a gunshot signaling the beginning of a race, the sound of a buzzer at the start of a contest, completely and utterly business-like. 

It was only when Kaiba pulled away did he get an unexpected reaction. 

*** 

Jounouchi reached back and landed a decisive right hook to the taller boy's darkly handsome features. The force of the punch was enough to send the dark-haired boy reeling, hanging on to the fence for support. 

If nothing else, Jounouchi decided, the stunned look on Kaiba's face was worth it. He had finally managed to surprise the master strategist. 

This was not his first time being kissed by a boy, but he was vaguely surprised to find that this kiss disgusted him more than the previous ones. At least those had made sense in a sort of warped way, this had come barreling into his life without being invited in the slightest. And Jounouchi would be damned if he was going to be the butt of another one of Kaiba's snide jests. 

"I'd like to think that most would be flattered by my attentions." Kaiba managed as Jounouchi turned to leave. Sure, it made him sound a bit egotistical, but this was only a setup for what was coming next. 

"Yeah, so why don't you find one of those people to slobber all over instead of me, you goddamn pervert?" 

Kaiba had to give the honey-haired boy credit, he wasn't expecting anything remotely like a witty parting shot from him. It lacked any sort of finesse according to the rules of verbal repartee, but it appeared Jounouchi had learned from his mistakes. 

"What's wrong?" Kaiba murmured in a voice just low enough for Jounouchi to hear. "Would you rather it had been Yuugi instead?" 

The blonde stopped like a deer facing down the headlights of a truck.   


_He knows..._   
  
  


to be continued 

  
  



	3. Part Two

**Spicy Marmalade**   
_Part Two_

  
  
  
  


When Jounouchi walked into the classroom, his gaze was immediately taken captive by a burst of unusually brightly colored hair, not unlike watching a rainbow emerge as light filtered through a prism. How long had it been like this? Even when he hadn't been able to stand his younger friend, he'd always been aware of him in one way or another. Yuugi was the type of person that shouldn't have been too difficult to ignore; for the most part he was soft-spoken and polite, very rarely did he ever try to draw attention to himself--prefering instead to stay in the background engrossed with what ever puzzle had currently captured his attention. 

This proclivity of his had once drove Jounouchi insane. How could someone be that quiet, that sweet natured? It certainly wasn't "manly". He had thought that if he pushed Yuugi's buttons hard enough, that sweet facade would come falling to the ground, showing him that Yuugi wasn't really any better than Jounouchi himself...remaking the boy in his own image. It was better than being confronted by that innocent smile day after day. Yuugi had been a living reminder of what Jounouchi used to be, and what he had changed into. 

Strange how Yuugi had been the one to change him, rather than vice versa... 

At first it was just the little things. Yuugi's cheerful voice trailing after him like a pathologically devoted two year old, bringing a smile to his lips. The way he was always supportive of Jounouchi, even when those around him thought he was idiotic or insane--perhaps both. The way his eyes would spark like pepper thrown into a bonfire as his other half took control. Yuugi was so far past him in so many things, and yet the other boy never lost patience with him. The way the other boy could always tell when something-- 

"Jounouchi-kun, what's wrong?" 

Jounouchi sighed, flopping down in his seat inelegantly. "It's nothin'. I just didn't feel like playing cards today..." _Considering I always lose, among other things._

Yuugi frowned lightly. "Well, we could have done something else." 

"Nah, s'okay. I had something I needed to think about anyway." 

"Jounouchi, think?" Anzu had come up behind him, smiling. "That'll be the day." 

"Urusee...I'm not in the mood right now." Jounouchi turned away from her cheerful grin. Yeah, life was so easy for her. She had Yuugi's heart wrapped up and in her back pocket. She didn't have to worry about damn egomaniacs kissing her out of the blue. But...it wasn't really her fault. 

Conversation stopped for a brief moment as the president of the Kaiba Corporation finally came back from lunch, the area around his right eye taking on a sickly yellow hue that was sure to darken as the day went on. Still, the familiar smirk was evident on his face as he cast his gaze in Jounouchi's direction. Jounouchi turned his head away--he didn't even want to look at the bastard. 

And then, Kaiba Seto surprised everyone by laughing. 

*** 

It was interesting to watch the streets of Domino change as he made his way home. The buildings grew dirtier and the sidewalk became more cracks than actual pavement as he walked along. The people changed too. Shopkeepers stared from deep within their shops, sharp eyes on the lookout for shoplifters instead of greeting their customers. Alleys grew deeper, an occasional groan of pain emanating from within from some poor sap that had wandered a bit too far from home and had found his wallet forcibly taken from him. Punks smoking cigarettes, dark sunglasses hiding already ancient eyes that had seen too much as they laughed without real happiness at some dirty joke one of their friends had made. 

Jounouchi hated his part of town. He hated to call it home. 

What else could he call it? They were going to be out on the street pretty soon anyway; his job delivering newspapers wasn't enough to pay the rent, and his dad had been fired from yet another job. He had showed up to work drunk, again. Sometimes, Jounouchi couldn't even blame him. This place sucked you in until there was no escape except the end of a bottle...or a shotgun. 

But Jounouchi was a fighter, he wouldn't let it get to him without a struggle. Some days were just harder than most. 

The blond was so lost in the winding narrow streets of his thoughts that he failed to notice what the entire neighborhood had picked up immediately; namely that there was a limo following him stealthily, like a black snake slithering across the ground. Some watched the car with hooded stares, wondering how much its hubcaps or other parts would fetch on the black market. They could only pray that it would stop somewhere along the way, and they would be given a chance to find out. 

The young CEO settled back into seat and watched the _make inu_ with hooded eyes, a predator kept at bay only by the tinted windows of the limousine. Inwardly he was waiting, after all, it was the _make inu's _move. One had to be patient in games like these, especially when the other party didn't know the rules. 

*** 

"Why don't you watch where you're going, you bastard?!" 

Jounouchi almost flashed a dark grin. A few years earlier and those exact same words could have been issuing from his own lips as he stared down a poor frightened salaryman on his way home from work. Any excuse to start a fight and pick up some extra cash on the side. He had no idea why these punks had decided he was a prime target--perhaps he had fought with them a long time ago--the faces got mixed up after a while. 

His silent audience of one watched from his car, smiling to himself as the distant sound of upraised voices managed to find their way to his ears. The _bonkotsu na duelist_ was out of his league, obviously. He liked to talk big, but Kaiba doubted that he could back up his boisterous words. Of course, Kaiba could always play the hero and rescue the unwitting sap from his impending beating...but, where would the fun be in that? No, it was much more entertaining to watch the dog get exactly what he deserved. 

Jounouchi's blood was singing a long forgotten battle hymn as the first guy threw the first punch. Hmm, four guys against one. He was a bit out of practice, and he would have liked to have Honda for back up, but this shouldn't be too hard. 

The dance began somewhat slowly, as it always did. All four of his opponents unconsciously made a circle around him, boxing him in, before drawing closer. When the first one was in range, he struck with the quickness of one that has done such things many times in the fast. It was amazing how it all came back after a few moments. Duck, punch, kick, punch, duck. A haunting rhythm in which one could lose oneself and never surface until the whole thing was done. It went beyond strategy or thinking. Watch out for the knife, trip the other guy and send him sprawling into his friend...the feeling of teeth giving way to a well-placed punch. 

Before he knew it, the fight was over. To his surprise, he felt blood dripping down his arm. One of those bastards must have gotten him with the knife. Great, now there was a tear in his uniform; he'd have to wear his summer one until he could find the time to sew up the hole. That is, if the faculty would let him. His run-ins with the principal had been surprisingly few once he finally made it into high school, but from what he had seen of the man, he obviously though Jounouchi was a troublemaker. 

Still, he had to smile. Though he probably shouldn't admit it, that had felt rather nice. Fighting was the best way he knew to let off steam, now, if only he had been facing down four Kaibas, _then_ he could have done some real damage. 

"Let's go home." The words were curt, and the driver's only reaction was a slight nod of the head as he pulled out from curb. 

Kaiba was torn between laughing and cursing. As much as he hated to be wrong about something--no matter how slight--he had to admit that the dog could hold his own when it came to street fights, as least. Perhaps there was more to him than met the eye. 

This could be more fun than he originally thought. 

*** 

"Jounouchi-kun! Jounouchi-kun, wake up! It's time for lunch..." Yuugi attempted to shake his friend from his deep slumber, thankful that at least he wasn't snoring like last time. Sunlight streamed through the windows of the near-empty classroom. Laughing voices could be heard from the courtyard below as people played basketball and gossiped while eating lunch. 

Yuugi had initially been worried when he saw his best friend come into school with a few bandages on his face, until Jounouchi had cheerfully pacified him with his explanation. Jounouchi's only reaction to Yuugi's repeated shaking was a mutter of something that sounded less than friendly. Yuugi sighed and began digging around in his bag for something to work on. Honda wasn't at school today, and Anzu was off buying her lunch with a couple of friends that she had been promising to have lunch with for the last three months. So, it looked as though he was stuck with a sleeping Jounouchi. Hmm, maybe he better try one more time--he was starting to get worried. Granted, Jounouchi sleeping through math and english was nothing new, but lunch was his favorite time of day! 

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase: Let sleeping dogs lie?" The voice came from behind them, but Yuugi didn't have to turn around to know who was talking. 

"He's not a dog, Kaiba-kun." Yuugi said reproachfully. He had pretty much resigned himself to the fact that Kaiba wasn't ever likely to become one of their best buddies, but he did wish the other boy could try to stop mocking his best friend every time Jounouchi so much as sneezed. 

"He certainly fights like a mongrel." Kaiba smirked at the shorter boy as he stood up. His school uniform fit him like it was tailor-made--probably because it had been--a stark contrast to the way Jounouchi's was always wrinkled in the elbows and knees and the way he was forever losing the brass buttons. Kaiba sauntered until he reached Jounouchi's desk, staring down at the blonde boy with poorly hidden derisive amusement. 

Without warning, he kicked the other boy's chair out from under him. Jounouchi let out a startled yelp as his head cracked against the floor, sitting up and glaring at the young CEO with an expression that spoke wonders. Yuugi was instantly at his side, looking up at Kaiba with anger and bewilderment clear in his large purple eyes. Kaiba wasn't they type to go out of his way to be physical with someone, he preferred to toy with them verbally. What was going on here? 

"Kaiba...temee..." Jounouchi was up on his feet in a flash, grabbing Kaiba's collar and bringing the taller boy down to his level. Were he any more furious, his amber eyes would have miniature flames dancing within. 

"Does this mean you want a repeat of yesterday?" Kaibe asked wickedly, his face mere inches away from Jounouchi's own. Jounouchi let go of the fabric as if it had suddenly burned his fingers. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as he darted a glance towards Yuugi from the corner of his eye. Instead, he stalked out of the classroom, pushing a gaggle of girls out of his way and ignoring their squawks of outrage. 

Kaiba brushed himself off and turned to face the steady gaze he knew would be waiting for him with enraged reproach. 

"Kaiba." The voice was low, even after all this time, it was still strange to hear it issuing from the shorter boy's throat. "What is going on here?"   
  
  


to be continued 


	4. Part Three

**Spicy Marmalade**   
_Part Three_

  
  
  
  
  
  


"I didn't know you were his babysitter." Kaiba smiled in amusement at the low almost-growl that issued from Yami's throat. One thing that could be said for Yuugi's other half was that his temper was entertaining, in the very least. Well, when you were holding all the cards at any rate--it was a different matter with the threat of having your soul shattered into a thousand pieces. 

"Just tell me what you think you're doing!" The other Yuugi's voice was low, yet its angry current filled the classroom. It was enough to make other people look up in alarm at the millionaire and the shorter boy's conversation. 

Softer. "I don't want you toying with Jounouchi-kun." 

"So, are you saying the dog has no choice in the matter?" Kaiba responded. "Or do you just think that he can't take care of himself?" 

The last remark drove the shorter boy into a brief introspective silence before he responded. "If it was something Jounouchi-kun wanted, I doubt he'd be having the reaction he did." Then, surprises of surprises, his trademark victory-smirk. Obviously Yuugi's other half had gotten himself under control. 

"Go ahead and try your best." Both of them understood that it really meant "_I know what you're up to, and it won't work."_. "Jounouchi-kun isn't as stupid as you seem to think he is." 

"So that means you won't interfere?" Kaiba asked. "That's going to be hard for _you._" It might have been easier for Yuugi's regular side to stay out of it while still being protective of his best friend, but Kaiba was right when he said the spirit of the puzzle would have a difficult time. It was amazing what you could figure out if you just took the time to look. Honestly, Yuugi's little group had some of the most _interesting_ dynamics. 

"As long as Jounouchi-kun doesn't ask for my help." Yami said as he walked away, his natural aura of confidence billowing around him in lieu of a cape. "I have faith in him. He won't let you bully him around." 

"Off to find him?" Kaiba made his way back to his own desk and pulled out his book before settling back down in his seat. "He won't talk to _you_ about this." 

*** 

"Jounouchi-kun...do you want to talk about it?" Yuugi asked finally, wriggling against the wall in an attempt to get into a more comfortable sitting position. After discovering Jounouchi up on the school roof, his darker half had retreated back into his mind, leaving Yuugi himself to both confront and comfort his best friend. 

"You shouldn't be up here. You could get in trouble." The words tumbled out of Jounouchi's mouth, even though they made no sense. The roof, after all, was one of Yuugi's favorite thinking haunts as well. 

"We've already missed our first afternoon class, Jounouchi-kun." 

"Yeah, but..." 

Yuugi understood what he was getting at, and sighed. It looked as though whatever was going on with Kaiba went much deeper than the usual tart words and rudeness if Jounouchi refused to even discuss it. What on earth could Kaiba have possibly done to put Jounouchi in this state? His other half must have some idea, but he was being strangely silent on the subject. 

"Was it about your sister?" 

Jounouchi's head jerked up at the mention of Shizuka. "No, no, no, it's nothing like that! If Kaiba tried anything like that with her, I'd kill him!" 

Well, that pretty much exhausted Yuugi's ideas of what might be bothering his friend. A flare of oddly placed resentment passed through him. It really wasn't fair at all; Jounouchi was always there for him, no matter what. 

_"Yuugi, tell me what's wrong."_

_"You shouldn't keep these sorts of things bottled up, Yuugi."_

_"This is what friendship is!"_

But, when it came to Jounouchi himself, it was perfectly all right to close up about things that were bothering _him_? Was Yuugi only there to be protected in Jounouchi's eyes? Caring shouldn't--_couldn't_ be a one way street. 

He never even breathed a word about his gang problems. Inquiries about his home life were met with humorous remarks, as though it was _entertaining_ to have the power shut off and all the money he made go towards his father's gambling habit--something to be laughed at. Every time Yuugi found out something else about his closest friend's life, it was a shock. It made him feel like a just another burden to be shouldered. Someone that had to be sheltered from reality. 

"Jounouchi-kun, _please_ tell me what's wrong." 

Something in Yuugi's tone gave Jounouchi pause. It almost sounded like...desperation? 

"Um. I guess..." Jounouchi understood. But this went beyond "trust". If he gave voice to his feelings of mounting frustration regarding the petite boy, and the way Kaiba had been recently entangled into the whole mess, there was a very good chance it could destroy the closeness of his friendship with Yuugi. He wasn't so naive as to believe that no matter how much Yuugi cared for him, that it wouldn't change what they had in some respect. Some things best remained secrets, that was one of many harshly taught lessons. 

"Well, in a way it is about Shizuka. I've been having trouble with my mom and all. Just like old times. Guess Kaiba just picked up on my mood, and I didn't feel like dealing with him right now." It wasn't a _lie_ exactly. His mother _had _asked him to stop visiting her so much, and when pressed for an answer couldn't voice anything satisfactory. And it had been bothering him lately. So, it wasn't like he was lying or anything. Right? 

It just wasn't really the problem concerning Kaiba. What was he supposed to say? _Kaiba figured out I'm in love with you and kissed me?_ Yeah, that'd go over _real_ well. 

Yuugi's eyes narrowed. For a moment Jounouchi was sure he had let his other half take center stage, and that the next words out of his mouth would be an accusation. The other Yuugi always seemed to be able to read him like an open book. It was disconcerting. Then Yuugi's expression became more open, and Jounouchi realized the smaller boy had just been musing over his words. 

"Don't worry, Jounouchi-kun. She'll come around, I know it." Yuugi gazed off into the sky, leaning his head on Jounouchi's shoulder as though it was the most natural thing in the world. 

And Jounouchi was caught between wishing the moment could last forever, and praying Yuugi couldn't hear the rapid beating of his heart. 

*** 

It wasn't unusual for Kaiba to make calls in-between classes, while waiting for their teacher to show up. It wasn't even unusual for his cell phone to go off in the middle of class, nor for him to be absent for weeks on end taking care of business or jetting off to a far corner of the globe. As it was, no one even blinked when Kaiba suddenly pulled it out in the middle of class and dialed a number. 

Even Chouno-sensei wasn't about to lock horns with the head of the Kaiba Corporation, so after giving him an icy stare, she continued on with the lesson. Kaiba returned her dirty look with a half-lidded gaze just oozing with confidence. He hadn't had to respect adults--or anyone for that matter--since he was ten, and certainly wasn't going to start now simply because some bitch of a teacher didn't like what he was doing. 

Obviously he had scared the mongrel off. A pity. But after rethinking his strategy a bit, he decided it was just as well Jounouchi had decided to skip the rest of the day. It gave him a chance to put into motion something that had been percolating in the back of his mind ever since yesterday. 

"Hello? Yes, that's right. Oh, my secretary gave you the instructions already?" Kaiba frowned into the phone; the woman was overstepping her bounds if she thought that she could anticipate what he was going to do next. He decided to let it slide this time. "I don't care what it takes. Break in if you have to, but I want it there to meet him before he gets home. Say before 13:00." 

That was cutting it a bit close. For all he knew, the _make inu_ could be on his way home right now. But if Kaiba was correct, and the dog had Yuugi with him, chances were they would go somewhere beforehand. 

Kaiba closed the phone with a small grin. Round Two had just begun. 


	5. Interlude I

**Notes: **This takes place before the prologue, but after the current series of events. In other words, it takes place in the middle of the Kaiba/Jouno relationship. These interludes will probably be peppered throughout the narrative and show various different stages of the relationship. Most of them are short converstations that wouldn't really fit any other place in the fic.   
  
  


**Spicy Marmalade**   
_Interlude I_

  
  
  
  
  


"He really isn't that bad, y'know. My old man." 

This was new. Since when did the two of them engage in conversation other than moans when they were in Kaiba's bed? 

Kaiba turned to face the other boy, staring at Jounouchi's arm. The boy's father must have strong hands, to leave such a dark bruise. Each fingerprint was accented by bluish-purple, as though the man had dipped his fingers in murky paint and squeezed his son's arm in a death-grip. 

It must ache terribly. Kaiba knew; he had noticed the marks right off the bat and during their lovemak...sex, had made sure that his hands had found the bruises, squeezing as hard as he could. Almost as though he was marking the shorter boy in his own sadistic way. 

Kaiba waited for Jounouchi to continue, but his only reply was silence. 

What did he mean by "not so bad"? His father was obviously a drunkard, and most likely abusive as well. How many times had this stupid moron tried to put off going home, postponing the inevitable confrontation? If he preferred to spend time with _Kaiba_ over his own father that didn't exactly say much for the Jounouchi family patriarch. 

Jounouchi stared at the ceiling, or what little he could make out of it in the dull lamplight. Why was this room so damn huge? It was too big for two, say nothing of one person. He couldn't help but wonder if Kaiba ever felt a bit lost in it. Not to mention all the paintings on the walls, the plush carpeting and heavy curtains... Sometimes Jounouchi got the feeling that they were fucking in a damn museum. 

_This isn't a room for a living person. _ The realization was soft, a fluttering in his mind before it vanished without a trace. 

Why was he still lying here? They were finished for tonight. 

*** 

What had Jounouchi done to earn the bruise? Mouthing off? Coming home late? 

_If I reached out, I could touch it._

The feeling of Jounouchi's skin, the tensing of muscles. It didn't make any sense that Kaiba could have sex with him and then not be able to do something as simple as moving his hand and feeling the blotted skin of Jounouchi's forearm. Eliciting painful gasps were easy, but a caress was out of the question? 

"He really isn't..." Who was Jounouchi trying to convince? 

Kaiba felt his lips curling into a sneer, his typical expression for anything he saw as weak and foolish. It was as much a facial fixture as his smirk. 

_I've gone through what he has, and I'm not sitting here making insipid excuses for that bastard. Pathetic._

_"One's perception is their world." _Why was that coming to mind? 

_He doesn't know anything else._

_It doesn't matter!_ _It hurt me more, knowing that a real father shouldn't act that way!_

Of course, Jounouchi could look and see they way other families behaved, but that didn't really change anything. Sure, Jounouchi's father wasn't the best, but there had to be worse out there. 

Right? 

So, in return... 

_"He's not really that bad."_

So why did Kaiba feel...just a twinge of pity? A fleeting emotion, a mere plucking of a heart string, before it was blotted out as usual. 

Kaiba's laugh was hoarse. 

"Do you _really_ think I care?"   


Then, a reply. "No..."   
  
  



End file.
